Movies
The Chuckle Brothers make a movie. Plot Paul is drinking his cup of tea when Barry starts to move the desk and when Paul asks him what he is doing, he says it is sad that they are moving. Paul then corrects him that they are doing Movies, but Barry continues to move the desk as the titles roll. Paul introduces the program and that it is about Movies, Barry jumps up from behind the desk scaring Paul and wondering who the director is, and Paul tells him that it is him. Paul moves over to his director's chair and explains that the bigger the chair you have the more important you are. Barry wonders where his chair is and Paul promotes him to Assistant Assistant to the first assistance assistant and Paul gives him a chair the size of a pea, and he tells him to go and get him a megaphone which he shouts through to scare Barry and tells him he is not important. He goes to get a bigger chair to make himself more important. When Paul asks him a question he talks to him in a sarcastic voice because he is more important. Paul then makes a point about the director's chair being easy to move around, he then folds it off and walks off. Barry tries to drag his enormous chair and asks Paul for his old job back. He next explains that the next important stage is the script. After trying to guess the authors name, he hands over to Armchair Theatre. Paul talks to the audience with his chair the wrong way around and Barry corrects him. After explaining Paul tells him to pick up the film equipment and they go outdoors to film the film. Paul get's Barry to operate the clapperboard and after shouting through the megaphone, Barry shouts out after he hurts his fingers in the clapperboard. Paul does it this time and Barry get's his nose trapped in it. He then get's Barry to read the script and after reading four or five words he says it is far too long and pulls it apart. He narrows it down to one page and rips it up into a little piece and gives it to Barry to read. After he reads the one word he says it is still too long and get's him to do actions instead. He tells him to keep moving to the right until he falls into the river and Paul looks forward to doing underwater shots. Paul gets the film can ready for the laboratory and hands over to Laboratory Technician, Simon Lovell. Paul is in the editing stages and runs out of editing tape. He goes to get some more and tells Barry not to touch it, but when he comes back, Barry is covered in black tape. He denies touching it and he believes him. He then asks him if he has seen a film piece and when he shows him some he says it is too long and Barry cuts it up. He then asks him if he has seen a sound piece. The one he shows him has a knot in it so he unknots it and hands it to him and the film is ready. He presents it to the audience and it ends up being a crackling blank screen. Paul is absolutely gutted by the outcome and blames Barry for not taking the lens off. The phone rings and Paul has won an award for the film, The Wooden Dandelion. Paul announces the end of the programme and says goodbye, while Paul and Barry talk about what they could use the award for. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances